


Доверие

by WTF_Thrawn_Ascendancy_2020 (WTFStarWarsThrawn2018)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:13:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22759081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFStarWarsThrawn2018/pseuds/WTF_Thrawn_Ascendancy_2020
Summary: Впервые уединившись с Трауном, Илай ожидал грубого жёсткого секса, но что-то пошло не так.
Relationships: Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo/Eli Vanto
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Доверие

**Author's Note:**

> Траун - неопытный нервный стеснительный считай девственник со всеми вытекающими. МБ слегка ООС.

Илай ожидал грубости. Ожидал, что сильные руки, способные, казалось, вырывать руки из плеч, будут оставлять на его теле гематомы. Что ему придётся пройти через боль, прежде чем долгожданный миг единения принесёт ему удовлетворение. Он был готов к тому, что Траун набросится на него, как только они получат увольнение на берег, ведь томление с момента признания было таким долгим, что сам Илай потерял терпение уже на третий день.

Но всё произошло иначе. 

Сердце Илая билось в бешеном ритме, а губы пересохли ещё на пути в снятые ими апартаменты. Он ожидал худшего. Он ожидал чего угодно. 

Но Траун, закрыв за собой дверь, лишь улыбнулся. Чуть менее сдержанно, чем обычно. А глаза его горели чуть ярче, но взгляд не обжигал - он был тёплым и нежным, как закатное солнце. 

Илай сглотнул, пытаясь найти слова. Каждая секунда тишины взращивала чувство неопределённости. Сомнения. Тревогу. Вдруг это признание приснилось ему? Вдруг он ждёт того, чего вовсе нет и не будет? Вдруг он неправильно понял его и теперь обречён одиноко вариться во всех своих эротических фантазиях?

Траун подошёл к нему медленно и, как показалось Илаю, почти нерешительно. Словно его самого тоже одолевали какие-то сомнения. Хотя Илаю трудно было поверить, что этот самовлюблённый самоуверенный гений способен был сомневаться в принципе. 

Чисс поднял руку и осторожно поднёс её почти к самому лицу человека, замерев где-то в сантиметре от его щеки, так что можно было почувствовать исходивший от голубой кожи жар. Илай посмотрел на его ладонь и перевел взгляд на Трауна. Хотелось наклонить голову, чтобы почувствовать прикосновение пальцев, но ощущение момента словно диктовало, что еще рано.

\- Илай, я… то, что произошло между нами… я не уверен, как с этим правильно поступить, - рука чисса начала отстраняться, и человек, потеряв терпение, схватил её за запястье.

\- Ты? Не уверен? - нервно смеясь, спросил Илай, всматриваясь в его лицо. Губы чисса дрогнули и сжались, щёки окрасил почти незаметный румянец, но для его адъютанта, за несколько лет изучившего его мимику, подобные изменения стали более чем заметны. - Крифф… ды ты не шутишь. Что тебя останавливает?

\- Я… я не человек, Илай, - он накрыл ладонью кулак Илая, сжимавший запястье другой руки.

\- Насколько я тебя знаю, ты очень быстро и хорошо вникаешь в чужие культуры и расовые особенности, - Илаю было трудно говорить. Сердце билось всё так же быстро, а частое дыхание мешало строить правильные интонации. - А уж среди людей ты провёл уже столько лет… неужели тебе что-то осталось непонятным?

\- Всё не так просто. Да, ты прав, я изучаю историю и культуру тех, кого пытаюсь понять, и это позволяет мне выстроить эффективную линию поведения для достижения поставленных целей. Однако это не работает, когда речь заходит о… я снова забыл это слово.

\- Любовь. Это называется любовь. 

\- Да, точно. Я изучил множество материалов о… любви, однако среди них не нашлось универсальной модели физического взаимодействия, которой я мог бы воспользоваться. Всё очень индивидуально, а я…

\- ... не человек. Да. Я знаю, - Илай нервничал. Момент, которого он ждал так долго, растягивался и превращался в неловкий раздражающий диалог. - А ещё многие люди сравнивают искусство любви с искусством войны. Может, это тебе поможет?

\- Но я не хочу с тобой воевать. Я ведь… тебя люблю.

\- У тебя что… вообще никогда не было… - Илай несколько раз открыл и закрыл рот, пытаясь подобрать наиболее понятные слова. - Ни любви, ни физической близости?

\- При вступлении в семью Митт я прошёл через ритуал сузу’им’у’иби кабпен, поэтому частично я знаю, как это происходит. С женщиной. Чисской женщиной. К которой я… ничего не чувствовал, поэтому просто… делал всё, что она приказывала, чтобы она осталась довольна. 

Илай нервно выдохнул и взглянул на него исподлобья. Из того немногого, что он знал о подобных взаимодействиях, ему всегда казалось, что люди и не-люди достаточно быстро и просто приходили к взаимопониманию, когда речь заходила о межрасовых отношениях. Однако чисс, при всём внешнем сходстве с человеком, похоже, чувствовал себя на этой почве очень неуверенно. Пусть он и был в глазах своей расы достаточно своевольным, он не спешил отказываться от моделей поведения, усвоенных дома.

\- Простите, - смущение Трауна, казалось, готово было перевалить черту, после которой он точно перешёл бы в отступление. - Я понимаю, у людей не принято давать друг другу подобные инструкции…

Однако Илай совсем не хотел, чтобы этот момент разрушился и потерялся вот так. И ещё меньше он хотел последующих неловких объяснений. А значит, нужно было брать инициативу на себя и надеяться на чудо.

Он положил свободную ладонь на затылок Трауна и вынудил его наклониться к своему лицу. Прежде, чем тот успел что-то возразить, Илай прижался к его губам в крепком поцелуе. Ему самому было уже так жарко от нетерпения, что кожа чисса даже не показалась горячей. Он держал его так несколько секунд, и глаза оставались открытыми. Траун тоже продолжал смотреть на него, поэтому Илай мог видеть, как алое свечение прерывисто мерцало.

\- Обычно мы начинаем с этого, - коротко информировал человек, отпустив голову чисса. - Поцелуи не входят в ваши брачные ритуалы?

Траун покачал головой, но при этом на его губах появилась обнадёживающая улыбка. Ничего не ответив, он осторожно высвободил своё запястье из ослабившейся хватки Илая и приблизил ладони к его лицу, очевидно, желая попробовать ещё раз повторить это действие. 

Илай не сразу заметил его почти невесомое прикосновение, ощущавшееся так, будто он был не человеком, а бабочкой, крылья которой могли рассыпаться от любого неверного движения. Траун коснулся его губ так же аккуратно, едва прижав ими кожу. Задержавшись так на несколько секунд, он отстранился и вопрошающе посмотрел на адъютанта.

\- Я правильно это делаю?

\- Траун, это не экзамен. Не ритуал. И не испытание. Здесь нет правильно и неправильно. Ты можешь делать всё, что захочешь, и поверь, я скажу, если мне что-то не понравится. И того же я жду от тебя. Это… момент доверия.

\- И я могу… делать так не только с твоими губами?

\- О, крифф, ну конечно! Боже, я был уверен, что ты с порога повалишь меня на кровать и оттрахаешь самым грубым и болезненным из возможных способов, а ты… - Илай не удержался от улыбки. Поведение Трауна из раздражающего вдруг стало казаться ему трогательным. Обычно уверенный в себе, прямо сейчас, вне военной службы, он был искренне озабочен тем фактом, что мог причинить ему боль по незнанию или неосторожности, и из легендарного чисского воина, знающего свою цель и идущего к ней, прямо сейчас Траун преобразился в очень осторожного и робкого любовника. - Только не думай, что разочаровал меня или ещё чего. Я не отказываюсь от своих слов. Я хочу быть твоим. И хочу тебя.

Ничего не ответив, Траун снова наклонился и поцеловал его, на этот раз осторожно сомкнув губы на кончике его носа. Илай чуть вздрогнул от неожиданности, и, увидев отразившееся на его лице удивление, чисс поспешил отстраниться. Илай приподнял брови и промолчал, надеясь, что тот прочтёт его мимику и поймёт, что не сделал ничего неправильного. 

И он прочёл, и снова коснулся губами кожи человека, на этот раз над бровью. Это было так несмело и нежно, что сердце Илая снова забилось чаще. 

Траун больше не отстранялся - он продолжил исследовать лицо Илая неловкими, почти неощутимыми поцелуями, задерживаясь в каждой точке по несколько секунд, возвращая во всё остальное тело томление и нетерпение. Когда губы чисса осторожно прижали край его нижней челюсти, молодой человек не сдержался и поцеловал его в ответ в шею около уха. От такого Траун почти вскрикнул, резко вдохнув и выдохнув, но Илай не хотел прерываться и спрашивать, что происходит, и спустился ниже, отодвигая ворот и почти кусая гладкую голубую кожу. В нетерпении его пальцы скользнули от края ворота к форменной застёжке и расстегнули её, оттягивая отворот туники, затем отыскали вторую застёжку и открыли ключицу. Спустившись по шее, Илай провёл по ней языком и сжал губами, как вдруг ладони Трауна крепко схватили его плечи и вынудили его сделать шаг назад.

\- Ч...что? - спросил он почти обиженно, подняв взгляд на лицо чисса. Прямо сейчас оно было залито ярким румянцем почти полностью.

\- Прости, это было… - он мотнул головой. 

\- Тебе же нравится то, что я делаю, разве нет?

\- Это происходит быстрее, чем я могу это проанализировать. 

\- Тебе не нужно сейчас ничего анализировать, - сказал Илай немного раздражённее, чем намеревался. - Здесь только ты и я, и я полагал, что мы... приятно проведём время вдвоём. Или чиссам привычнее совокупляться при толпе зрителей?

\- Некоторые ритуалы подразумевают присутствие нескольких членов семьи. Да, я… я понимаю, что у людей не так. Я...

\- Ладно, ладно, я понял, - ответил Илай, чуть выровняв сбившееся от возбуждения дыхание. - Продолжай то, с чего начал. Я постараюсь не прерывать тебя.

И он продолжил, вернувшись туда, где остановился. Илай решил, что успокоит своё нетерпение хотя бы тем, что снимет с себя одежду. Чиссу нравилось исследовать его кожу, а значит, на пути его нежных осторожных поцелуев не должно возникнуть больше ничего. 

Неловкость улетучилась, и Траун снова стал так увлечён, что даже не заметил того, что с тела адъютанта исчезла форменная туника. Он медленно спускался губами по шее, при этом кончики пальцев исследовали рельеф его плеч и ключиц. Лишь когда он наклонился к груди, он чуть замер, осознав, что Илай был наполовину обнажён, и тихо пробормотал что-то на своём языке, после чего улыбнулся и провёл ладонью по коротким редким завиткам тёмных волос на смуглой коже. 

Очевидно, он находил их необычными. Он находил необычным всего Илая, хотя на первый взгляд между ними было не так много различий. Он наклонился к нему и на этот раз коснулся не губами, а кончиком носа, вдыхая запах чуть вспотевшей кожи и волос.

\- Это ещё удивительнее, чем я представлял, - произнёс Траун с ноткой смущения и накрыл ладонью левую сторону его груди. Его мизинец чуть коснулся межрёберного промежутка, и Илай вздрогнул. Это было не щекотно. Прямо сейчас это было возбуждающе, и мысль о том, что сейчас предельно сдержанный чисс будет так же медленно исследовать его дальше, сводила с ума. Но в то же время это был вызов.

\- Ты же понимаешь, что я должен буду сделать с тобой то же самое.

\- Конечно, - его бледно-лиловые губы снова растянулись в улыбку. - Вам… тебе не холодно? 

\- Холодно? С чего ты взял?

\- Маленькие волоски на твоей коже приподнимаются, я читал, что это происходит, когда ваше тело пытается сохранять тепло.

\- А ещё это происходит, когда нам приятно. Иногда. И сейчас это именно тот случай. И то, что я так дышу, и то, что я вздрагиваю, и даже если я начну стонать или кричать - это будет значить, что мне всё нравится.

\- Это так необычно. Выходит, изначальные люди совсем не учились сдержанности.

\- По-моему, если сдерживаться в такие моменты, это убивает всё удовольствие.

\- Чиссы не стремятся получить от этого удовольствие, так как все подобные ритуалы являются так или иначе лишь закреплением союза. Я прошу простить меня, если близость со мной окажется неприятна.

\- Эй. Я знал, с кем связался, - Илай ободряюще положил ладонь на его густо полиловевшую щёку. - Одно лишь не даёт мне покоя, ты сейчас тоже следуешь какому-то ритуалу?

\- Я компилирую, - Траун провёл рукой по его талии, и Илай закусил губу, в который раз подумал о том, как сильно хочет, чтобы эти неожиданно нежные руки грубо сдёрнули с него штаны. - Прямо сейчас это отдалённо похоже на к’сикаси сасцехи, только я позволил себе добавить…

\- Когда-нибудь я попрошу тебя рассказать подробно о каждом из них, но сейчас, пожалуйста, не останавливайся, что бы ты там ни задумал! - теряя терпение, Илай взял его за руки и потянул за собой в сторону стоявшей посреди номера большой кровати. Ему не хотелось отвлекаться от медленных и нежных поцелуев на то, что его колени начинали подгибаться.

Траун, казалось, тоже оценил эту идею, потому что его поцелуи стали чуть увереннее после того, как Илай лег, приглашая его нависнуть над ним. Они были горячими и холодными одновременно: горячими - когда губы чисса смыкались и замирали, чуть вобрав в себя его кожу, холодными - когда они отрывались от неё, оставляя влажный след, словно крадущий обратно всё подаренное ими тепло. Илай закрыл глаза и теперь всецело сосредоточился на ощущениях. Его руки дрожали от нетерпения, и он запустил пальцы в волосы Трауна, чуть сжав кожу его затылка.

Вдруг Траун наклонился ниже и потерся щекой о его щеку. Он сделал это несколько раз, каждый следующий раз медленнее. Его дыхание щекотало ухо, и Илаю показалось, что в третьем выдохе прозвучало что-то похожее на стон.

\- Эта текстура отличается от других частей тела, - интонации чисса перестали походить на отстраненные наблюдения натуралиста. - Эти маленькие отросшие волоски так приятно царапают кожу, - Траун снова поднялся над ним, и в тусклом освещении видна была его улыбка, ставшая чуть шире. 

Илай протянул ладонь и погладил щеку чисса, почти неосознанно очерчивая пальцами линию его скулы. На гладкой голубой коже не было ни единого волоска. Каким-то образом эта ветвь эволюции людей оставила им волосы только на голове, не оставив даже бороды. Пальцы Илая переместились к его лбу, на котором выступали надбровные бугры - пожалуй, самая нечеловеческая форма на его теле, в остальном отличавшемся только цветом. Он немного надавил на один из них - бугор оказался мягким. Траун издал неопределённый звук, истрактованный Илаем как непонимание.

\- Ты… тебе не нравится?

\- Что? 

\- Мое лицо, оно… ты пытаешься закрыть его, чтобы не смотреть?

\- Нет. Просто я всегда хотел их потрогать. Для меня они не менее необычны, чем для тебя моя щетина.

\- Щетина?

\- Маленькие волоски на моем лице. О которые ты потерся.

\- О… надеюсь, это не было неприятно?

\- Придурок. Иди сюда, - Илай взял его затылок рукой и потянул на себя, утыкая лицо чисса себе в шею, надеясь, что он уже был готов перейти к чему-то большему. Траун снова обнял губами его кожу, но это уже не было неуверенным касанием - к широкому влажному поцелую присоединился несильный укус. От неожиданности Илай почти вскрикнул и всем телом выгнулся вперёд, чувствуя, как возбуждение прокатилось по нему мучительной волной. Чтобы Траун не усомнился в своих действиях, он надавил на его затылок сильнее, не давая ему снова отстраниться. 

Траун жарко и тяжело выдохнул и теперь уже добровольно дорасстегнул китель и сбросил его. Он все же отстранился, но лишь для того, чтобы стянуть с себя майку. Илай задержался взглядом на его теле - ранее он не раз украдкой рассматривал его, так как Траун не стеснялся ходить перед ним в одном белье, и всегда находил его безупречным, хотя его и забавляло то, как на фоне голубой кожи выглядели лиловые соски. Но никогда он не думал, что это тело однажды будет так близко, готовое к его прикосновениям.

Когда снятая майка оказалась в его руке, Траун вдруг замер, глядя на скомканную темную ткань. Его губы чуть дрогнули, и он, словно робот, резко переключившийся на другое действие, начал аккуратно складывать её. Отложив ее в сторону, он с такой же спокойной педантичностью начал складывать отброшенный ранее китель.

\- Траун? - протянул Илай нетерпеливо. Командир всегда очень аккуратно складывал униформу, даже если та была наполовину изорвана в процессе миссии, и, очевидно, даже для момента страстной близости исключений быть не могло.

\- Это су’лаван’кшу. Я не могу прерваться, пока не закончу. Извини, - пояснил Траун, услышав его недовольный возглас, и расстегнул форменные галифе.

\- Ясно. Ничего, я подожду, - Илай подполз к нему на кровати и обнял, утыкаясь лицом в кожу на шее, накрывая ладонями живот. Чисс отличался на ощупь от человека - на теле не просто не было волос - не было даже фолликул, отчего она была почти совершенно гладкой. Илай ожидал, что это, при всех его искренних чувствах к командиру, как-то оттолкнёт или напугает его, но это, напротив, возбуждало до умопомрачения. Он приподнял голову и уткнулся носом за его ухо, вдыхая запах тела там, где он был наиболее интенсивен. Траун не пытался отстраниться, поэтому, несколько раз жадно вдохнув, Илай стал медленно спускаться губами вниз по позвоночнику, целуя почти так же осторожно, как ранее чисс исследовал его лицо. 

На мгновение промелькнула мысль, что ещё немного, и он слижет с него голубую краску, под которой окажется бледная кожа. Из-за этого он несколько раз провел языком по одному и тому же месту, но цвет изменился скорее в сторону лилового от прилившей крови.

Вдруг Траун резко выпрямился и развернулся, повалив Илая на спину. Все произошло так быстро, что человек не успел рассмотреть его прежде, чем горячая кожа чисса соприкоснулась с его собственной. Его тепло не обжигало, а мягко наполняло, как каменные плиты в солнечных мирах, если пройтись по ним босыми ногами. Губы чисса накрыли его губы, и поцелуй этот уже не был робким - Траун целовал его жадно и хаотично, зарываясь пальцами в волосы, демонстрируя возросшее нетерпение. Илай закрыл глаза и обхватил его руками, проведя ладонями по спине к обнаженным ягодицам.

\- Энсин Вэнто? - спросил Траун хрипло, наконец разорвав поцелуй и снова отдалившись.

\- Да, сэр? - ответил Илай разочарованно и почти испуганно.

\- Энсин Вэнто, почему вы не сняли штаны? - Траун совсем отстранился и сел рядом с ним на кровати, скрестив ноги. Его способность переключаться между страстью и невозмутимым выжиданием поистине поражала, и лишь густой темный румянец, заливший лицо, выдавал сдерживаемые желания. Взгляд Илая скользнул ниже, и он понял степень своей оплошности, заметив прикрытый ладонью член, который в спокойном состоянии всегда был скрыт под лобковыми складками.

\- Вы… я… я слишком увлёкся вашей спиной… 

\- Прошу вас, снимите штаны. Мне будет некомфортно, если я один буду полностью голым. К тому же, если я правильно знаю вашу физиологию…

Заканчивать фразу ему не пришлось. Илай сдернул штаны вместе с трусами и демонстративно отшвырнул на пол. Его собственный член стоял ещё до того, как они вошли в эту комнату, и сейчас уже болел от напряжения. Траун посмотрел на его налившийся кровью орган, затем поднял ладонь и взглянул на свой.

\- Я тут только что понял… мы же оба мужчины. Как же нам… - он сделал недвусмысленный жест руками, - ило’куста?

\- О, крифф… - Илай накрыл лицо ладонью. Качели между страстными прикосновениями и неловкими разговорами постепенно доводили его до кипения. Если бы он не был так сильно возбуждён с самого начала, он наверняка бы потерял интерес ещё до того, как они дошли до кровати. - Тебе не обязательно проводить со мной никакой илокуста. Просто… ты ведь сказал, что хочешь меня, так?

\- Так.

\- И хочешь соединиться со мной душой и телом.

\- Да, я так и сказал. Я…

\- Ну так давай сделаем это! Без всяких илокуста и я не знаю чего ещё, - Илай тяжело выдохнул и подполз к Трауну ближе, остановившись лицом в паре сантиметров от его лица. - Просто. Как умеешь, - он подался чуть вперёд и поцеловал его. - Мне не нужен идеальный любовник. Мне нужен ты. Синий, гениальный и… хоть в чём-то неуклюжий.

Уголки губ Трауна дернулись вверх. Он отвёл глаза, но при этом подался вперёд, заключая Илая в объятия, снова мягко толкая на спину. Илай резко вдохнул, ощутив, как намокший кончик члена упёрся уже не в жесткую ткань брюк, а в живое горячее тело над ним. Траун снова целовал его плечи, чуть более спешно, но все так же осторожно, и каждое его движение создавало короткую вибрацию из прикосновений рук, ног, губ и члена. 

Илай протянул руки и положил ладони ему на спину, привлекая к себе, вынуждая опуститься и снова соприкоснуться с ним всем телом. Траун попытался дернуться назад, но он поймал его ноги своими ногами, не давая подняться. Тогда тот лег на него совсем, и теперь их половые органы были плотно зажаты между их животами. 

\- Тебе не тяжело? - спросил Траун обеспокоенно все тем же ненормально спокойным для ситуации тоном.

\- А ты как думаешь? - ответил Илай, не скрывая досады. Прямо сейчас вес любовника был последним, что его волновало.

\- Значит, тяжело, - сказал он и, не дожидаясь возражений, перевернулся на спину, с легкостью укладывая Илая на себя. В процессе смены позы его член выскользнул из плена скользких от пота тел и лег в ложбину между ягодиц человека, отчего тот не сдержал ещё один нетерпеливый стон. Однако дальнейших действий опять не последовало.

\- Траун! - с яркой смесью эмоций в голосе протянул Илай, затуманенным от возбуждения взглядом глядя ему в лицо. Тот в ответ смотрел с такой искренней нежностью, любовью и заботой, что злиться на него было невозможно. Тяжело вздохнув, Илай решил воспользоваться новой позицией и упёрся коленями в простыню, приподнимаясь. Протянув руку вдоль тела, он схватил его член и прижал к своему. Упершись в Трауна свободным плечом, он начал неторопливо покачиваться на ногах вперёд-назад, создавая трение, достаточное для поддержания их общего возбуждения, смыкая и размыкая основания их членов, сопровождая каждое движение коротким, но страстным поцелуем - там, куда дотягивался. 

Траун, доверившись ему, не предпринимал больше ничего, оставив руки покоиться на его талии. Он опустил веки и почти никак не реагировал, и лишь подрагивание члена и короткие резкие вздохи выдавали медленно закипавшее возбуждение. Оно возрастало ровно и неуклонно и скоро стало ощущаться в каждом его микродвижении - было ясно, что совсем скоро он кончит. Его налившийся в руке член почти обжигал. Илай же был далеко от разрядки - из-за долгой прелюдии, бросавшей его то в жар, то в холод, его напряжение замкнулось и не сдвигалось, при этом отказываясь спадать.

Спустя совсем немного времени чисс дернулся всем телом, крепко схватил Илая за плечи и замер. Илай разжал руку и выпустил его член, и Траун широко раскрыл глаза и застонал на такой ноте, какой от его голоса он совсем не ожидал. Его тело выгнулось, напряженные пальцы впились в кожу Илая, оставляя ногтями следы.

Несколько капель семени, слетевших с разрядившегося члена, попали Илаю на грудь и шею. Заметив это, Траун, мгновение назад вряд ли что-то осознававший под накатившим оргазмом, забеспокоился и открыл было рот за очередной репликой, которая точно испортила бы момент. Илай не выдержал и превентивно закрыл ему рот ладонью. Тот поначалу удивленно вдохнул, но затем закатил и закрыл глаза, доверяясь наполнившим тело ощущениям. 

Илай все ещё был напряжен физически, но его переполняло удовлетворение от того, что наконец-то случилось. Его терпение было вознаграждено - его возлюбленный лежал под ним, совершенно открытый и расслабленный, и его лиловые губы растягивались сами собой в счастливую улыбку. Пальцы Илая все ещё были на его щеке. Траун некрепко взял его ладонь и пододвинул к губам, медленно поочередно целуя каждую костяшку. Он продолжал молчать, и Илай был этому рад. 

Капля спермы стекла по его груди на живот, заставив вспомнить о собственном неразрешившемся возбуждении, неумолимо разрушая момент. Траун поднял глаза на Илая, и тот постарался улыбнуться в ответ, в то же время прикидывая пути отступления. Нужно было как-то отойти, уединиться и устранить проблему - он не верил, что Траун догадается сам, в чем она заключается, и при этом не знал, как о ней сообщить, не расстроив его.

Но, при всей своей неопытности, Траун умел прекрасно читать язык тела. Все ещё не говоря ни слова, он протянул руку к члену Илая и взял его. Жест был осторожным, но из-за напряжения - почти болезненным. Илай вскрикнул, когда пальцы чисса натянули его кожу вниз, чуть сдавливая набухшие вены, но не стал вырываться, решив дать ему шанс. К его удивлению, он не стал задавать больше вопросов. 

Несколько аккуратных движений довели его до наивысшей точки. Мир перед глазами потемнел и рассыпался цветными вспышками, и с губ Илая сорвался хриплый стон. Голова закружилась, и он начал падать - сейчас ему было безразлично, куда. 

Когда он открыл глаза через, мир вновь собрался в единую картину. Он лежал у Трауна в руках, и тот смотрел на него с явным беспокойством, одновременно вытирая его грудь влажной салфеткой. 

\- Илай, - позвал он тихо.

\- Траун, - отозвался Илай полустоном и улыбнулся.

\- Ты в порядке? - он отложил салфетку и положил ладонь на его лицо, и только тут Илай догадался, что его оргазм приняли за обморок. Однако ему было слишком хорошо, чтобы теперь испытывать раздражение на недогадливого партнера.

\- Придурок, - он усмехнулся и улыбнулся шире, поудобнее устраиваясь в его руках. 

\- Прости, - Траун понимающе улыбнулся в ответ. - К следующему разу я подробнее изучу культуру человеческих отношений.

\- Тебе нужна практика, а не раскопки чужого опыта, - Илай положил ладонь на его грудь, наслаждаясь возможностью просто смотреть на чисса, прямо сейчас принадлежавшего ему одному. - И я готов с тобой на любые эксперименты.


End file.
